


[狼队]制服游戏

by the_poacher



Series: 我的情敌不可能这么性感 [5]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 22:49:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_poacher/pseuds/the_poacher
Summary: PWP





	[狼队]制服游戏

"出来吧，Scottie，我知道你穿好了。"Logan坐在床沿，兴奋的情绪让他不自觉地抖着腿。  
房间的一角，是洗手间沉默的门。  
过了片刻里面传出不情愿的回应："你知道你是个变态吧，Logan？"  
"清楚得很。"Logan以一种充满愉悦的韵律感的语气回答。  
随着门把手咔哒一响，打开的门里出现了X-MEN的队长，穿着他的战斗服——一身黑色的皮革战衣，以及让他清秀的脸孔看起来有些凌厉的护目镜。  
金刚狼吹了一声响亮的口哨。  
"当你说制服，我还以为会是女装，或者和服之类的。"  
"为什么？就因为我去过日本？"  
“随便猜的。”Scott耸耸肩，调整了一下扎得过紧的腰带。  
"所以你的底线是女式和服，是吗？"Logan站起来，走到Scott面前，将粗壮的双臂环在队友的肩上。  
Scott不太习惯透过护目镜狭窄的视野这样近看Logan的脸。一般来说当他戴上这个沉甸甸的护目镜（这基本上是他的武器），大多数情况下是在和金刚狼并肩抗敌的情况下。他会站在Logan的身边，盯着准备挨他们揍的人。  
所以当Logan像宣示主权一样用手臂圈住他，把温热的气息吹到他脸上，莫名的紧张感让他背后的汗毛都竖起来。  
他后悔了答应Logan玩这个所谓的制服游戏，认真试图想起自己当初为什么不拒绝。性游戏从各种意义上都突破了“只是性欲处理”这个边界——他一直认为的，自己和Logan之间单纯的关系。然后Scott想起了自己为什么答应——因为只是换上战斗服而已，这套衣服一直挂在他的衣柜里（不止一套），而且他几乎天天都要穿，所以似乎没理由不答应认真提出请求的金刚狼。Scott以为不过是举手之劳的一件小事，事到临头却让自己慌了手脚，而他甚至想不明白为什么。  
"这身装束会让你性奋吗？那出任务的时候怎么办？”Scott问得有些无措。  
"出任务的时候我会尽量忍住。"Logan一本正经地回答，让Scott搞不清楚他是说真的还是开玩笑。

Logan拉着Scott在床沿坐下，让Scott背对着他坐在他岔开的腿间。这个姿势让Scott不得不承认自己的体型比Logan实实在在地小了两号。然后他发现自己面对着一面落地镜，正清楚地映出两个人交叠在一起的身影。  
"这镜子是你刚移到这里的吗？"  
Scott觉得Logan对游戏已经认真到了不可理喻的地步，而Logan从背后环抱着自己的映像让他有点脸红。  
"我可是很认真地计划过的。"Logan故意用鬓边的胡茬磨蹭Scott刮得干干净净的面颊："别告诉我你不知道自己穿战斗服的样子很性感。因为光是看到你这样子我已经硬了。"

这身黑色皮衣确实奇怪地同时带着愉虐色彩和禁欲气质，尤其是小高领上的拉链扣正好卡在Scott喉结的位置，Logan用手指触摸那里时故意施加压力，让被迫吞咽的动作引起喉结的起伏。  
Logan的低沉的声音里带着欲望的沙哑，引诱地搔刮着Scott的耳膜，而那双粗糙的大手分开Scott的腿，并且隔着皮裤顺着大腿内侧的肌肉摩挲抚摸，引起一阵直达脊椎的颤栗，让Scott不自觉地挺直脊背。  
看着镜中穿着战衣却同时被唤起欲望的自己，他很不自在，却又有种不合时宜的亢奋。  
“因为你现在不是Scott，你现在是镭射眼，英勇无畏的变种人英雄。”Logan用他的低音继续在Scott耳边煽风点火，让他怀里的年轻人预感到所谓的制服play对自己而言，很可能将会是一场羞耻play。

*

"我赌你被俘的时候曾经被人绑起来吃过豆腐……”Logan一边从镜子里观察着Scott的表情，一边在棕发青年敏感的颈侧落下亲吻："而且，不止一次……？”  
在Logan的撩拨下Scott已经有点反应，皮裤里被勃起绷得紧紧的。他难耐地扭动了一下身体。Logan的话让他想起自己陷入敌营，遭遇的那几次大大小小的骚扰。夜行女算客气的，还有剑齿虎——  
Logan解开Scott的腰带扣，慢慢拉下拉链。"听说Victor也曾想把他那根插到你屁股里，告诉我，他成功了吗？"  
"没有。"Scott克制着自己声音里的颤抖，他看着镜子里Logan对自己做的，紧张和亢奋的情绪在他的胸腔里碰撞着。  
"他是怎么做的？"Logan的手探入Scott的皮裤，隔着护裆的弹力纤维抚摸他。  
对Logan的提问Scott有点犹豫，他对“那件事”的感受，时至今日依然复杂难辨。他后悔着怎么让自己陷入如此尴尬的境地——身处一场奇怪的性游戏中，回想起不快的过往，同时面对着一个正在谈论剑齿虎的金刚狼（在Scott的记忆中，Logan从来不曾提及他的兄弟）。  
但事已至此，Scott只能如Logan所愿地回答他的问题。  
只有坦然相告，他才能继续无视内心的感受，把那件事当作一次不同阵营的变种人之间普通的冲突。  
"他把我捆起来，蒙上我的眼睛，给我灌了一整瓶伏特加。"  
被剑齿虎用可怕的力道强硬地扭住下颌的痛觉Scott依然记得，他毫不怀疑只要对方再用一点力气他的下颌骨就会碎裂寸断。当时的愤怒已经被时间冲淡了，而痛觉的回忆被Logan温暖而坚实的胸膛的支撑淡化了，而Logan的手正拉开他上衣的拉链，隔着黑色底衣在他的躯干上处处引火，最后捏住敏感的乳头，迫使Scott发出带着情欲的声音。  
Scott仰着头，靠在Logan的胸前喘息着，两腿被迫打开——他的身体整个敞开了，暴露着所有致命弱点，毫无防护，违背了他平时的全部守则。更糟糕的是他知道Logan正透过镜子盯着这样的自己，这让他的阴茎硬得发痛。  
Logan透过镜子看着Scott微仰着头靠在自己怀里喘息的模样，下体毫无保留地硬起来，顶在Scott的尾椎。  
"所以……你被灌醉了吗？"  
"你说呢？"  
"你醉得站不起来了吧。”Logan很了解队友那并不值得炫耀的酒量。金刚狼接着追问：“然后发生了什么？”  
"然后他解开绑在我身上的绳索，脱掉我的衣服。"  
虽然已有耳闻，当听到Scott亲口说出这件事时，Logan还是感觉到汹涌的妒意。他暗暗决定下次见到Victor，一定要再在他肚子上留几个窟窿。  
"他知道我醉得不能反抗他，但他忘了我还有力气拿掉眼睛上的绑带，我赢了他，这就是结局。"  
Scott没有告诉Logan，直到确认剑齿虎的脑袋就在自己眼前之前，他都耐心地等待，而那期间Logan的异母兄长给了他一个还不错的口活儿。被潮湿温热的喉咙包围的感受至今仍无法忘掉，加上Victor的尖爪划过他腿上的皮肤的痛感，他甚至没法确定当时自己没有抓住对方的肩膀发出呻吟。他想起那种扭曲的快感，让他的身体更加亢奋，积极地响应着Logan的爱抚。

他厌恶Victor，毫无疑问，他憎恨Victor的所作所为。  
但他不排斥Victor给他的快感。  
他从未将那件事是看做自己的耻辱，毕竟最后他扮演了战胜怪物的英雄。  
但Victor让他高潮了。  
他不知道沉浸在Victor的口活当中算不算失去了X-MEN应有的风度，也许一个真正的英雄应该做到毫无反应。  
但如果不是那个无法伪装的高潮，也许Victor不会那么放松警戒而被他一举击败。

复杂的感情纠缠在Scott的内心，而现在抱着他，把手探进他裤裆里的人是Logan，Victor的半血弟弟。这奇怪的感觉更让他天旋地转。

*

"我曾经听过另一个版本。"  
"什么版本？"Scott的语气软软的，问得有点心虚，这让Logan更确信了Victor的故事并不是吹牛——至少不全是。  
"我那个混蛋兄弟讲过另一个版本的故事，而那才是我接下来要对你做的。"Logan温暖的手掌突然撤走，然后是一直支撑着Scott的身躯。  
"我要重写他的故事——用新的记忆覆盖它。"Logan走到小吧台（其实是他存酒的矮柜）拿起一只8盎司的玻璃杯，在里面倒满了威士忌酒，然后递到Scott面前。  
"喝掉。"  
"我不知道你在玩什么，Logan。"Scott有点困惑地接过杯子："而且这样的一杯酒灌不醉我，你知道的。"  
"我知道，我没说要重演它。"Logan握住Scott持杯的手，用一种温和但无法抗拒的力道把酒杯推到Scott嘴边。  
Scott顺从地咽下金黄色的液体，8盎司对他来说没什么，也就是喝到半醉的程度，而且威士忌是他一向喜欢的。只是或许比他平时习惯的要多，而且喝得急了，一些琥珀色的酒液溢出他的嘴角，顺着脖颈流进他的领口里。  
Logan那种温柔的强迫莫名地让他感到被唤起。  
"好孩子。"Logan拿过杯子，俯身吮去Scott嘴角的酒液，顺手将空杯子放在床脚。  
熟练地拉开防护衣和裤腰连接的卡扣，Logan把那件黑色的薄织物向上推起，一边从下往上亲吻着Scott紧实的腹肌，一边继续将他的衣服往上撩。  
“要不是这块布真的贵，我就一爪把它割开了。”  
Scott没有应声，他被镜中映出的景象吸引了全部注意。镜子里的自己全副武装地穿着战斗服——像他每一次出任务那样，但夹克毫无防备地敞开着，底衣被推到锁骨下面，而Logan正半跪在自己腿间，亲吻吮吸着自己的乳头，用酥麻的刺激让他硬得不行。  
Logan的右手又摸到Scott勃起的裆部，揉捏着护裆被撑起的那一块，那里已经被前液濡湿得一塌糊涂。而Scott只能一手支撑着自己的身体，另一只手插进Logan的头发里，催促他不要停止现在做的。

*

Logan取下Scott的护目镜，用一条领带绑住那双危险的眼睛。  
酒精的作用让Scott面颊发烫，身体里同时涌动着一种热切和慵懒。他已经很长时间没喝过喝这么多酒了，酒劲上头的晕眩确实让他想起被Victor灌醉时的情景。而Logan现在也一如他承诺的，他像Victor当时做的那样，先拉掉Scott的手套和皮靴，脱掉夹克，然后是底衣，褪下他的长裤，最后有些粗暴地将护裆从他的胯上扯下来。  
这个过程对Logan而言像是一个仪式，脱掉Scott身上的战衣，仿佛亲手将镭射眼变回Scott Summers。  
即使是错觉，Logan也需要以为自己有这种能力，他在各种情况下、不止一次地想把Scott从“镭射眼”的状态拉回来，但从来没有成功过。  
Scott被压倒在床垫上，Victor——不，Logan将他勃起的阴茎含进嘴里，有力地吞吐、吮吸着，用一种平实但有效的方式；粗糙的手掌抚弄揉捏着他紧绷的阴囊，让他不由自主地喘息颤抖。  
Logan的口交很快就让他高潮了，Scott短促地呻吟着，弓起身体，把精液射进Logan的口腔。  
看着Scott全身赤裸的样子，细小的汗珠布满他潮红的面庞，胸肌随着剧烈的呼吸起伏，而乳头被自己吻得红肿，Logan确信自己知道当时他哥哥面对这个人想要做的。  
Logan霸道地亲吻他的床伴，裹着润滑液的手指滑进他的股间。  
Scott想起这时就是他扯掉眼罩将Victor轰飞的时机，但现在亲吻自己的是Logan，金刚狼身上的气味让Scott奇怪地感到安心。他想要让Logan插入，他想要在Logan插入的时候更彻底地达到高潮。

他从未告诉过任何人，酒精总是让他感觉欲火难平。  
黑暗中他感觉到越来越多的润滑液顺着Logan的手指流进自己体内，感觉到自己的敏感点被手指压住向上顶弄，让他发出破碎的呻吟声；他感觉到Logan用三根手指开拓敏感的穴口，引起一阵阵酥麻的快感，然后那根天赋异凛的巨大阳具顶在隐秘的入口处，一点一点地推开那里的肌肉。  
龟头进入之后Logan的推进停了下来，似乎在等他的的床伴适应，片刻之后开始浅浅地抽插。  
Scott已经没办法忍住自己的声音，随着Logan插入的节奏发出放荡的声音，而酒精的作用推波助澜，让他忘掉矜持和谨慎。  
“啊……啊……再深一点……”  
“叫我的名字。”金刚狼俯身在他的战友耳边请求。  
“Logan……啊——”被用力插入的快感让Scott差点射了，他感觉到体内分泌的肠液让两人的交合越来越顺畅滑腻，Logan按住他的腿，弯折他的身体，每一下都插入到最深处。  
Logan意识到半醉的Scott在性事上比平时要诚恳得多时，他有意保留，直到Scott哀求他：“Logan，再深一些，再用力……啊……再来……”  
Logan的阴茎在体内有力地顶撞，酥麻的快感在胯下迅速堆积起来，很快让Scott攀上高点。他已经听不清Logan在他的耳边说什么，只是下意识地紧紧攀住Logan的背，并不在意自己的指甲会不会划破那里的皮肤。然后高潮来了，像海浪激烈地冲刷在石壁上，在发出轰然巨响的瞬间破碎地回卷入海面。  
“抱歉，都射到里面了。”Logan取下绑住Scott眼睛的领带，拉过床单温柔地抹掉Scott胸腹上的体液：“转过去，我给你弄出来。”  
Scott全身瘫软地俯趴着，任Logan用手指抠刮红肿的後穴。  
自己手指上茂盛的毛发被润滑油和体液弄湿的样子带来一种新鲜的视觉刺激，精液混着润滑液从合不拢的穴口流出的情景让Logan又硬了，手指故意刮到Scott体内的敏感点上。  
被不断刺激的Scott捂在枕头里发出闷闷的呻吟声，不由自主地抬腰迎合着Logan的手指。  
不一会儿Logan就得到了他想要的，Scott从枕头上困难地抬起头来，请求他：  
“……插进来。”  
背后位插得很深，Scott几乎无法发出声音，软倒在床垫里任Logan摆布。Logan紧握着他的腰，每一次插入都顶到最深处，让Scott怀疑这也是Logan的变种能力。他勃起的阴茎和乳头在床单上摩擦着，带来异样的快感。  
而Logan丝毫没觉得累，金刚狼拿过一只枕头垫在床伴的小腹下面抬高他的臀部，然后是更深更猛烈的插入，体内被撑满，敏感点被用力撞击的快感让Scott几乎失声哭喊出来。高潮来临时Scott连射精的力气都没有，只有一点稀薄的液体濡湿到床单上。

*

“所以……你有什么性幻想吗？”“性幻想？”不知道是因为酒精的余力还是性爱的消耗，Scott的思维还有点迟钝。刚才他感受到的紧迫压力，那些糟糕的回忆，似乎在一场发泄之后烟消云散了。  
“你刚满足了我的，我也可以回报你。当然最好别是蕾丝丁字裤。”  
Scott轻笑了一声：“我没有那种怪癖。”  
“那你会想让我扮成什么人吗？”Logan欣赏着小队长头发凌乱汗湿、身上吻痕与污痕交错的美景，觉得如果Scott现在提的话，自己可以答应他的任何要求，包括穿上蕾丝内裤。  
“不……”Scott思索了片刻：“也许我会想让其他人扮成你，但是你……你这样就很好。”  
“……”Logan仔细回味了一下这句话，突然觉得很感动：“这是告白吗？瘦子。”  
“不，这不是告白。”Scott一下子被吓醒了酒，费劲地用手肘把身体撑起来。  
“是告白，是酒后真情的告白吧。”  
“不，不是！去你的，Logan……我的眼镜呢？！”

The end.


End file.
